1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display panel driving apparatus, a method of driving a display panel using the display panel driving apparatus, and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driving apparatus.
The display panel includes gate lines, data lines and pixels.
The display panel driving apparatus includes a gate driving part driving the gate lines, a data driving part driving the data lines, and a timing controlling part controlling a timing of the gate driving part and the data driving part.
The timing controlling part outputs a vertical start signal and a first clock signal to the gate driving part. In addition, the timing controlling part outputs image data, a horizontal start signal and a second clock signal to the data driving part. Here, the timing controlling part may transmit a display signal including the image data and the second clock signal to the data driving part through one line. In this case, the data driving part recovers the second clock signal from the display signal. The data driving part recovers the second clock signal from the display signal according to a recovery timing control signal.
However, when a distortion or a glitch is present in the recovery timing control signal, the data driving part may not be able to correctly recover the second clock signal.